


Seeds

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crying, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Obi-Wan sows the seeds of the dark side into Anakin.When Qui-Gon Jinn was slain on Naboo, the upwelling of emotion almost suffocated him. In the beginning, he thought it was grief.It wasn’t grief. It wasanger. The seeds of the dark side had been sowed.And a certain Sith Lord hidden in plain sight who had just lost his Zabrak apprentice was recruiting.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



Anakin emits a convulsive sob when Obi-Wan enters him for the first time. There is pain mixed in with the pleasure of penetration, however much they tried to minimize that, and even if it is necessary, it doesn’t mean Obi-Wan relishes it.

On the contrary. He is hurt as much – nay, more! – whenever his young apprentice is made to suffer.

Being hurt when those he loves are? It has always been that way. When Qui-Gon Jinn was slain on Naboo, the upwelling of emotion almost suffocated him to death. In the beginning, he thought what he was feeling was grief.

It wasn’t grief. It was _anger_. The seeds of the dark side had been sowed.

And a certain Sith Lord hidden in plain sight who had just lost his Zabrak apprentice was recruiting. The fact that Obi-Wan himself had been the one to destroy said Zabrak apprentice did most of the work of distinguishing him from amongst the other potential candidates. Obi-Wan swore his fealty.

But that oath was a lie. Someday soon, he knows, he will turn on his master. Someday soon, he will rise up in rage and violence and have his ultimate revenge for the death of Qui-Gon.

To this end, Obi-Wan will need an apprentice of his own to support him. It is most convenient that the Jedi Council, ignorant and oblivious, has already afforded him one. A powerful one, with near-infinite potential. Magnificent.

“M-Master… I…” Anakin’s long, lithe body shudders beneath Obi-Wan as he struggles to process the torrent of new sensations.

“Hush. Don’t speak. Just _feel_ ,” Obi-Wan says, wiping a joyful tear from Anakin’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

When they begin to move together – ahhh, bliss! Anakin is virginally tight and exquisitely responsive, and the scrape of his flesh on Obi-Wan’s with each in and out, in and out thrust races along the nerve endings of both with the bright white heat of Force lightning. It’s too intense; there is no holding back. Their pace accelerates, remorseless in their shared ascent to ecstasy, and when Anakin pulls Obi-Wan down into a desperate, biting kiss, Obi-Wan can resist no longer: He buries himself to the hilt and pours himself, kriffing _pours_ himself, into Anakin.

The seeds of the dark side have been sowed.


End file.
